Adventures of Burp Girl
by Major144
Summary: Alternate universe. Libby and her friends get superpowers and they go on some wacky adventures.
1. Chapter 1 Going Out

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 1 Going Out

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Libby went down to the kitchen with a cooler, and began to load the cooler with cans of soda. After loafing up the cooler, the house phone rang and Libby answered it find out it was her best friend Cindy.

"We still on for the meteorite shower tonight?" Asked Cindy.

"Totally. I got the soda already packed." Said Libby.

"Good. I'll meet you and Sheen at the park." Said Cindy as she hung up.

Libby grabbed the cooler and headed out the door.

Meanwhile at Jimmy's lab, Jimmy was looking at a radar display, with Carl.

"What are you looking at Jimmy?" Asked Carl.

"Well according to my calculations, a tiny meteorite will breach the Earth's atmosphere and land in Retroville." Said Jimmy.

"Oh no!" Cried Carl.

"Don't worry Carl, the meteorite isn't going to do any real harm. I've calculated it'll land in the park and the odds of it hitting anyone are extremely low. Once it lands were going to pick it up and take it back to the lab for study." Said Jimmy.

The two boys grabbed some lab tools and a metal briefcase, before setting out to the park. Little did any of the children know, was that something amazing and unexpected was going to happen.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Fragments

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 2 Fragments

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Libby, Cindy, and Sheen arrived at the park at sunset and found a nice place on a hill to look at the sky. The sun set an hour later and the night sky appeared. Libby grabbed a soda from the cooler and began to drink.

"The sky looks great tonight." Said Libby.

A flash of light flew across the sky.

"Oh sweet a shooting star! I wish...for superpowers, so I can totally be like Ultra Lord!" Said Sheen.

"Your not supposed to shout your wish Sheen, otherwise it won't come true." Said Libby.

"Yeah and that wish was kind of vague, you could have wished for something better." Said Cindy.

"I'm still wishing for superpowers." Said Sheen.

"Well the chances of getting some are slim." Said Cindy.

"So was the chances of meeting aliens, yet we met some alien egg guys, who worship a giant chicken." Said Sheen.

"His got you there." Said Libby.

"I guess you make a point." Said Cindy.

"I bet Jimmy could give me superpowers." Said Sheen.

"Yeah, but knowing him they would either be something stupid or they would backfire in some way." Said Cindy.

"It would still be awesome." Said Sheen.

The meteoroid shower then began and the three children stared up at the sky in awe. They didn't notice a meteorite the size of a volleyball fly and head towards the park. The meteorite glowed a faint blue color as it got closer to the Earth. Three tiny fragments flew from the meteorite and hurled towards the children. One fragment struck Cindy in the arm, luckily it was so tiny, that when it hit her it felt like a bug bite. A second fragment about the same size struck Sheen in the leg. Both children let out a little shout as they slapped a hand to the spot where the fragments struck them. The last fragments landed in Libby's soda and made it glowed faintly. Libby didn't notice the faint glow as she lifted the can to her lips and drank the last of the soda. The girl then smacked her lips a little and felt a pressure build up in her throat, before she opened her mouth and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbuuurrrppppp!"

"Nice one!" Said Sheen.

"Excuse me! I have no idea where that came from." Said Libby with embarrassment.

The three children then decided to call it a knight and head home. A few hundred yards away from the spot where they were, Jimmy and Carl, had just arrived at a small crater, where the meteorite had landed. Jimmy took out some metal clamps and carefully loaded the space rock into a metal case. The two boys packed up and headed back to the lab. None of the children yet realized that their lives were fixing to change greatly.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Morning Surprise

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 3 Morning Surprise

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Libby yawned as she woke up the next morning wearing her pink pajamas. The girl got out of her bed and shambled over to the bathroom to prepare for the day. It was a Saturday, so there was no need to rush. Libby looked at her reflection in the mirror and then she felt a pressure building up in her throat. The pressure went up into Libby's mouth making her cheeks puff out a little, before she opened her mouth.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrppppp!" Burped Libby.

The force of the burp knocked a startled Libby onto her rear and it fogged and cracked the bathroom mirror. Libby groaned and stumbled to her feet looking at the mirror in confusion.

"Ok...that was weird." Said Libby as she then began to feel more pressure building up inside of her.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppp!"

This time the burp didn't knock Libby to the ground, but it did make the mirror fog up more and a few more cracks appeared. Libby starred at the mirror in shock as she put one hand over her lips.

"Ok...that is not normal! Buuuurrrrppp! I better see a doctor. Buuuuuuurrrppppp! No this is to weird, I think I better see Jimmmy about this." Said Libby as she uncovered her mouth and took a deep breath.

After a few minutes of breathing Libby didn't feel any pressure, so she changed into her regular clothes and headed out to go see Jimmy about what was happening to her.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Powers and Test

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 4 Powers and Test

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Libby traveled to Jimmy's lab and was surprised to find Cindy there looking a little nervous.

"Um...hey Libby." Greeted Cindy.

"Hey Libby...um what are you doing here?" Asked Libby.

"Well something not normal happened to me this morning, so I came here hoping to get some answers." Said Cindy.

At that moment something blurred by the two girls and raced around the clubhouse a few times.

"What's that?" Asked Libby.

"That would be Sheen, apparently he woke up and became super fast. When I woke up I saw a roach and I ended up killing it by picking up my dresser and squished it." Said Cindy with a serious look in her eyes.

Libby blinked her eyes in shock. At that moment the clubhouse doors opened and out came Jimmy and Carl.

"Hey what's up?" Said Jimmy.

At that moment Sheen just appeared next to the two girls.

"Jimmy! I got super speed! This is awesome, I'm a real superhero and I need you to make me an outfit." Said Sheen excitedly.

"Wait what?" Asked Jimmy in shock.

Cindy walked over to Carl and picked him up with one hand.

"Something happened to use and we all got these powers now." Explained Cindy as she put Carl down.

"Well what did Libby get?" Asked Jimmy as he turned to Libby.

"I...can burp, but it's not like normal burping and it's kind of embarrassing." Said Libby.

"Well this is interesting. Let's head down to the lab and run some test." Said Jimmy.

The group headed down to the lab, where Jimmy took blood samples from everyone and then he had them do some test. Sheen ran on a treadmill, Cindy picked up a enormous piece of metal, and Libby stood in front of a machine that was designed to measure force. Libby took a deep breath and unleashed a burp.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppp!"

The blast hit the target and Jimmy looked at the readings, his eyes going wide.

"According to the machine that burp had a concussive blasts that's equal to a explosive!"

"Well it's gross. Why couldn't I get a practical less embarrassing power." Said Libby.

Libby felt something stirring around inside of her and she opened her mouth expecting to unleash another burp, but instead she hiccuped and a bubble came out of her mouth and floated a few feet away. Everyone starred at the bubble and Carl approached it with a pencil out in front of him.

"Dude I don't think you should do that." Said Sheen.

"It's just a bubble and I want to pop it." Said Carl as he poked the bubble.

POP!

The bubble exploded and filled the air with a burp blast.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppp!"

Everyone was knocked to the ground groaning.

"So apparently I can make bubble burp bombs. That's good to know." Groaned Libby.

The others agreed.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 First Heroic Deed

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 5 First Heroic Deed

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After the testing, Libby decided to leave the lab and do some thinking. The power Libby had was just weird and embarrassing, not to mention dangerous. Who knows what could happen if Libby drank soda or something with bubbles! Well at least the blast only seemed to be coming from her front and not her back, that would be a whole new level of embarrassing. Libby passed a clothing store and decided to do a little shopping to get her mind of her current situation. The girl went inside and was looking at some jeans, when she heard some angry shouting and screaming.

"Alright everybody, this is a robbery!" Yelled a man's voice.

Libby turned away from the clothes rack and saw two men dressed in black clothes and ski mask waving guns at people.

"Oh all the days." Muttered Libby as she ducked down to the floor.

The two robbers split up and began to hassle people demanding their wallets. Libby watched them fir a few seconds.

"Wait a minute, I have powers, I can do something about this." Thought Libby

Libby watched one of the robbers take a women's purse and concentrated hard. The girl felt a pressure building up inside of her and rise up to her throat.

Hiccup!

A fist size bubble came out of Libby's mouth and drifted towards the robber. The robber pushed the women to the ground and then came face to face with the bubble.

"What the heck is that?" Said the robber aloud.

POP!

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppp!"

The bubble exploded releasing a burp blast that slammed into the robber and sent him crashing hard into a pole knocking him out. The other robber came rushing to the scene and looked down at his unconscious partner. The robber then quickly walked away looking around for the thing responsible for taking out his partner, when he came face to face with Libby, who had a determined look on her face.

"Get out of my way girlie." Said the robber and he waved his free hand at Libby.

"You know my mommy told me not to burp in public, but I think I'll make this an exception." Said Libby as closed her mouth and her cheeks began to bulge a little.

"What are you doing?" Asked the robber in confusion.

In response, Libby opened her mouth and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

A burp blast slammed into the robber and sent him flying into a display of mannequins knocking them over and knocking the robber out.

"Excuse me." Said Libby as she put a hand to her mouth, but then she removed it and smirked a little. "NOT!"

Libby decided it was time to leave the store, before any cops showed up. As she left the store Libby thought about what she did and how thrilling it was. It was her first action as a superhero!

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 N People

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 6 N People

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Libby ran excitedly back to the lab and found the others there. A TV was showing the news about the clothing store robbery and how no one understood what stopped the robbers.

"I stopped those robbers." Said Libby.

"You did?" Asked Cindy shocked.

"That's awesome! You did something like a real superhero!" Exclaimed Sheen as his entire body vibrated excitedly.

"So are you all going to be superheroes now?" Asked Carl.

"We're totally going to be superheroes!" Declared Sheen proudly.

"Alright, before you all go out and start saving the world, let's get you some super suits." Said Jimmy as he pointed at a large round machine with doors.

The three super powered kids went into the machine one at a time and it took their measurements, a few minutes later there was a popping sound and three outfits popped out of the machine. Libby got a light pink jumpsuit with a little mask, Cindy got a red skirt, grey shirt, and mask, and Sheen got a full orange body suit. The kids tried on their suits and decided to give themselves superhero names.

"I'm Special Girl!" Said Cindy.

"I'm Vibrating Lad!" Said Sheen.

"I'm Burp Girl!" Said Libby.

"You need a group name now. How about The N People?" Said Jimmy.

"What's the N stand for?" Asked Carl.

"For Neutron. I figured since I'm proving the outfits and scientific assist, then my name should be a part of the group." Said Jimmy.

"I'm down with that." Said Libby.

"I guess it's an ok name." Muttered Cindy.

"Yeah we're The N People!" Declared Sheen.

And thus The N People were born.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Traveling

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 7 Traveling

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As time went by Sheen learned how fast he could run and Cindy learned she had the ability to fly. Libby was a little jealous of hers friends and their powers. They could travel, while Libby was stuck with simply running. Libby asked Jimmy if he could help her get around quicker and Jimmy took her super suit into his lab to make some modifications to it. Several minutes later Jimmy presented Libby with her suit, which now resembled a wing suit.

"So how exactly is this going to help me travel?" Asked Libby as she studied the suit.

"It's simple really. You just leap off of something and burp. The force of your burps will hit the wings and allow you to fly through the air." Explained Jimmy.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Libby.

Libby placed the new suit on and climbed onto the clubhouse. After taking a deep breath she jumped off the building and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppp!"

The burp blast hit the ground and the force of it hit Libby's wings lifting her up and sending her flying through the air. Libby flew up into the air and looked down at the trees below in amazement. The girl let out a little whoop, before she let out another burp to lift herself even higher.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

Libby soared through the air laughing. The girl flew around for an hour, before she decided to land. Libby folded her wings and began to head back to the ground letting out a low level burp blast to slow her decent.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrppppp!"

Libby landed on the ground and grinned. Burp Girl had taken flight!

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Walker Rampage

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 8 Walker Rampage

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The N Men had been doing heroic deeds for about a week. The deed they did weren't to big and most of the people of Retroville didn't seem to know they had a team of superheroes. Then one day that all changed.

Eustace Strych was the riches kid in Retroville and a rival of Jimmy Neutron. Eustace had a mean streak to him and a huge ego. One day at the Strych Mansion, Eustace was incredibly board, so he came up with a crazy idea to take a high tech robotic walker into town and cause a little havoc. The walker was over ten feet tall with a cockpit that resembled an insect head, four mechanical legs and two clawed arms. Eustace got into the walker and headed into town causing a scene. The rich boy seemed to get a kick out of seeing people run and scream for their lives. A cop car zoomed towards the walker, but Eustace easily swatted it away with ease sending it flying through the air. The car nearly landed on some people, but Cindy flew in and caught the car with ease, before she gently lowered it to the ground.

"Don't worry folks the N Men are here to save the day!" Declared Cindy as she flew at the walker and delivered a couple of punches to it making it stagger back.

Eustace quickly worked the controls and swatted at Cindy with one of the walker's claws knocking her to the ground. The rich boy then tried to stomp on her, but Sheen zoomed in and snatched Cindy out of the way and placed her on a bench several yards away, before rushing back towards the walker and stood before it.

"Hey I bet you can't hit me!" Teased Sheen as he stuck his tongue out at Eustace.

Eustace narrowed his eyes as he swung one of the walker's claws at Sheen, but he easily dodged it and continued to make fun of Eustace. This angered the boy and he swung wildly at Sheen trying to hit him, but he ended up failing. While that was going on Libby flew above the walker and unleashed a powerful burp blast.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppp!"

The blast hit the walker and made it buckle a bit and the ground beneath it cracked a bit. Eustace gritted his teeth as the controls sparked a little bit. The blast soon stopped and Eustace swung at Libby with one of the walker claws, but Cindy showed up, intercepted the claw, and ripped it off the walker. Cindy then swung the claw like a club and struck the walker making it stumble back. Libby flew in and delivered a powerful burp blast.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

The walker fell to the ground sparking as the cockpit opened up and Eustace stumbled out groaning. The heroes stood before the defeated threat and a bunch of people clapped and cheered. The N Men soon took off, after a reporter managed to take their picture. The people of Retroville now knew they had a team of heroes.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Rise of the Plants

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 9 Rise of the Plants

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Jimmy and Carl had just left the lab for the night living all the inventions and experiments alone. One of Jimmy's experiments was the Girl-Eating Plant. The little planet had just learned it could move itself around by hopping with it's pot. As soon as Jimmy and Carl were gone the Girl-Eating Plant began to hop around and explore. On one shelf there was a spray bottle full of a dangerous chemical called Megalomanium. The plant accidental bumped into the table and the bottle fell off landing next the plant and sprayed it. At first nothing seemed to happen and then the Girl-Eating Plant became to feel a surge on intelligence and the desire to conquer. The Girl-Eating Plant hopped over to another shelf that had Jimmy's Shrink Ray on it. The plant concentrated and a vine grew out of it's body and it used it to grab the Shrink Ray. The evil plant then set the Shrink Ray to grow and pointed it at itself. There was a flash of light and the Girl-Eating Plant along with it's pot was now the size of a grown man.

Satisfied with it's new size the Girl-Eating Plant went over to a fridge and pulled out a can of lima beans. The plant took the can, opened it, and dumped it's contents on the floor. The Girl-Eating Plant then sprayed the beans with the Megalomanium. The beans grew legs, arms, and mouths full of sharp teeth. The evil planet then zapped with the Shrink Ray causing all the beams to grow to the size of grown men. The beans chopped their teeth and looked at the Girl-Eating Plant. The plant beckoned the beans to follow it as it headed out of the lab. The beans followed ready to obey their master.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Burp vs Plant

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 10 Burp vs Plant

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Girl-Eating Plant lead it's army of lima beans to a grocery store to steal more cans of lima beans to create more lima bean monsters. The army of plants made their way to the mall and took it over. The Girl-Eating Plant made itself bigger with the Shrink Ray making itself thirty feet tall and instructed it's minions to bring a bunch of chemicals to it. The monstrous planet drank the chemicals and glowed with power. A bunch of police cars charged towards the mall and the Girl-Eating Plant opened it's mouth to unleash a blast of fire forcing the police to retreat. The evil plant laughed evilly as it's forces went out to gather women to feed to their master.

At the lab Jimmy, Carl, and the N Men were watching a TV screen that showed what was going on at the mall. Jimmy was shocked to see how violent his experiment had become. Cindy shot a glare at Jimmy.

"Seriously Neutron, why would you make a plant that eats women and a chemical that turns everything that breaths it violent and evil?"

"Those things I just created through by research. I never attended them to get this out of hand." Said Jimmy.

"Well we better stop." Said Libby.

The heroes geared up and traveled to the mall, where the lima beans had grabbed a bunch of girls to feed to their master. Sheen took a samurai sword from a store display and charged forward using his super speed to slice the beans to bits and free the girls. Cindy punched a bean and sent it crashing into a dozen other beans. Two dozen beans charged at Libby and she unleashed a burp blast at them.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

The beans were sent flying and crashing into a wall. The freed girls thanks the heroes and took off running. The heroes turned their attention to the Girl-Eating Plant, which sat in the middle of the mall's food court. Cindy flew at the monster plant, but it swatted her away with a giant vine the size of a tree and sent the hero crashing into a bunch of tables. Sheen charged at the plant, but it hit the ground in front of the speedster and sent him flying into a pillar. Libby hit the Girl-Eating Plant with a burp blast.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

The Girl-Eating Plant rocked back from the plant roaring in pain, before it let out a snarl and shot it's head towards Libby with it's mouth open. Libby was snatched up in the plant's jaws and swallowed!

GULP!

Libby tumbled down into the plants stomach and landed with a splash. The hero spluttered and stood up with a look of anger and disbelief on her face.

"Oh I'm going to make you wish you didn't do that!" Declared Libby as she took a deep breath and unleashed a burp blast.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

The burp blast slammed into the stomach walls and entire plant shuddered. The Girl-Eating Plant opened it's mouth and vomited.

"Bbbbbbbbbbllllllllllaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!"

Orange and green slime flew out of it's mouth along with Libby. The girl stood up covered in slime with some of her uniform burned by the stomach juices.

"I'm so going to need a shower, after this." Thought Libby as she squeezed some slime from, her hair.

The Girl-Eating Plant recovered and let out a roar of outrage, before firing a fire blast at Libby and forced her to take cover behind a counter at a burger joint. Libby saw a soda machine and came up with a crazy idea. The girl grabbed a large cup filled it with soda and quickly drank it in a couple of gulps. Libby smacked her lips as she felt a great pressure bubbling in her gut. The hero took a deep breath and got out from behind the counter. The Girl-Eating Plant saw her and unleashed a blast of fire. Libby unleashed a huge burp blast.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The burp blast slammed through the fire blast and into the Girl-Eating Plant obliterating it and the mall wall behind it. Sheen and Cindy recovered and they starred at Libby in amazement. Libby patted her belly and let out a small burp.

"Bbbbuurrppp!"

"Well that was something." Said Libby.

The day was saved.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Burp vs Meteorite

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 11 Burp vs Meteorite

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the depths of space an astroid was slowly making it's way towards Earth. The space rock entered the Earth's atmosphere and it became a meteorite heading straight towards Retroville. Jimmy's computer picked up the incoming meteorite and be quickly alerted the N Men. The heroes showed up and Jimmy told them what was happening.

"So should I just go up and intercept the meteorite?" Asked Cindy.

"No it's not that simply. According to my readings that meteorite is way to hazardous to simply smash with your strength. We need to completely destroy it." Said Jimmy.

"So I'm guessing that's where my powers come in?" Said Libby.

Jimmy nodded and Libby went to the fridge to drink some sodas for the mission. Libby then went outside in her super suit and burped to make herself airborne.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppp!"

Libby flew into the air and towards the sky. The heroine looked up ahead and saw the meteorite heading towards her. Libby hovered in the air as she glared up at the meteorite.

"You not going to smash my home!" Declared Libby as she took a deep breath then burped.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The burp blast slammed into the meteorite and completely disintegrated it. Libby smiled at a job well done and flew back to Retroville.

Back at the lab Jimmy was looking at some readings with his eyes wide.

"That burp blast had power equal to a nuclear bomb!"

Libby's power seemed to be growing.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Danger

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 12 Danger

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Jimmy was in his lab studying a bunch of old recordings of Libby using her power. The first was of Libby fighting Eustache's walker. The blast that hit the walker had the power that was equal to a blast from a rocket launcher. Another image showed Libby burp blasting the Girl-Eating Plant. The burp blast that his the plant was equal to the blast power of several tanks. Finally their was the image of Libby burp blasting the meteorite. That burp blast had the power equal to a nuclear blast. Libby's powers were growing and Jimmy was concerned. Jimmy pulled up some calculations and then ran of simulation of Libby and her growing power. An image of Libby appeared on the computer screen. At first Libby appeared to be normal, but then her belly started to expand to an enormous size. Then Libby burped and exploded!

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

A great mushroom cloud appeared on the screen.

"Oh my goodness! Libby's powers are going to go critical!" Exclaimed Jimmy.

The boy genius took a deep breath, before he calmed down. He needed to figure out a solution to this problem and fast.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Bad News

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 13 Bad News

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Libby woke up the next morning feeling a little sick. Her stomach aced and it felt really bad. Libby opened her mouth and a tiny bubble came out and floated out her bedroom towards a nearby tree. The bubble popped and let out a explosive burp blast.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

All the leaves of the tree were blown away and a few birds that had been in the tree lost their feathers. Libby stared at the tree in shock, before grasping her belly in pain.

"I think I need to see Jimmy." Thought Libby as she headed out of her house and towards Jimmy's lab.

Several minutes later, Libby was in the lab along, with Sheen, Cindy Carl, and Jimmy. Jimmy was at his computer looking at some readings, while Libby told everyone what happened.

"This is what I feared." Said Jimmy as he turned to face the others.

"What do you mean?" Asked Libby.

"The power inside you Libby is growing and becoming unstable. Your body can't handle the increase in power...and your eventually going to into critical mass and explode." Said Jimmy.

"Is...there anything we can do?" Asked Cindy looking worried for her friend.

"I'm working on an antidote that should stabilize Libby and allow her body to handle the power, but I'm going to need a little time." Said Jimmy.

"Well...I think it's best if I get out of town and away from everybody. I'm a bomb that could go off at any time and I don't want anyone to get hurt." Said Libby as she put on her super suit.

Libby went outside, took a deep breath, and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

The burp blast lifted Libby up and she flew out of town towards the desert. Libby landed on a large rock and sat down holding her stomach in pain. The girl could hear her belly bubbling with gas and it was really starting to hurt.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Antidote

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 14 Antidote

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Libby laid on her belly trying to soothe the pain in her gut, but she wasn't having much luck. The girl decided to roll onto her back and stare up at the sky. Libby's belly rumbled loudly and it seemed to expand by a couple of inches.

"Well...great I'm going to expand like that gum loving girl in that one movie! The only difference here is that I'm not going to turn blue." Thought Libby.

Meanwhile back at the lab Jimmy was mixing a bunch of chemicals together into a cup make a blue liquid. The antidote was ready. Jimmy put a cap on the cup and handed it to Sheen.

"According to the tracker in Libby's costume, she's sixty miles north of here in the desert. You must hurry, because according to my calculations Libby will soon be going into critical mass!" Said Jimmy.

Sheen saluted and took off at super speed. Cindy took flight and followed him.

Back in the desert Libby was groaning in pain and sweating as her gut seemed to be getting larger and larger by the second. Libby's belly had expanded to the size of a van at first, then to the size of a house, and now it was reaching the size of a skyscraper. The superhero costume had ripped in the middle under the pressure of the expanding gut. Libby could hear the gasses building up inside and she knew it was only a matter of time, until she exploded. The girl closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"Did somebody order an antidote?" Asked a voice.

Libby opened her eyes in shock as she saw Sheen standing nearby.

"Sheen!" Cried Libby.

"Don't you worry about a things Libby we got your cure." Said Sheen as he pulled out the cup with the antidote and uncapped it.

Libby lifted her head up and Sheen helped pour the liquid into her mouth. The antidote tasted like cough medicine, but Libby didn't mind. The pain in her gut vanished and Libby let out a sigh, however her gut was still massive, which confused Libby and Sheen. Cindy, who was flying over the others called Jimmy and told him what was going on.

"Well the gas is no longer critical, however it needs to be let out. Your going to need to burp Libby." Said Jimmy.

"Um...ok." Said Cindy, before she told the others what Jimmy said.

Cindy took a deep breath and flew down towards Libby with her hands extended. The blond hero slammed into Libby's belly and made the gas go up to Libby's mouth. Libby felt a pressure rising in her throat, she opened her mouth and unleashed a mighty burp!

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The burp was so strong that it shook the entire planet and could be heard lightyears away on other planets. Libby's belly shrank down to it's normal size as the gas was let out. Cindy helped Libby up.

"You ok?" Asked Cindy.

"I...bbbuuurrpp...think so. Though...I...bbbbuuurrpp...think I'm low on...bbbbbbuuurrp..gas." Said Libby.

"Will get you home." Said Sheen as he picked Libby up and ran off followed by Cindy.

Lightyears away on a small gold ship an alien had heard Libby's burp and smiled. The alien's name was Aseefa and she was a mighty warrior looking for a challenge. Aseefa had light blue skin with pointed ears, pinkish-purple lips and magenta eyes. Aseefa also had dark blue eyebrows and long dark blue hair that is styled into braid that goes all the way down to her knees and ended in a yellow band and a brown chained circlet with a gold circle. The alien's attire resembles that of a gladiator's. Aseefa was wearing a gold-colored sleeveless shirt with a V-shaped collar. She had a brown belt with a gold belt buckle, and a skirt with flaps with gold circles for each flap. There was a pair of short tights underneath her skirt and brown strapping sandals that go up to just below her knee.

"Finally a worthy challenge, just like that fortuneteller told me I would find, once I heard the mighty roar." Said Aseefa as she made a course to Earth.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Showdown

Adventures of Burp Girl

Chapter 15 Showdown

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Aseefa's ship flew through space towards Earth. Aboard the ship Aseefa was meditating, trying to visualize her opponent. Aseefa had been given a great power from a falling star and it had made her a mighty warrior, so mighty that she easily won every battle she had ever been in. The alien girl became frustrated since no one had offer her a challenge and went out into space for a worthy adversary. Then one day Aseefa met a fortuneteller, who told her that, she would find a worthy opponent once she heard a great roar. Now Aseefa had heard the roar and was going to get the fight she so richly desired. The ship got closer to Earth.

On Earth, Libby was fully recovered. Jimmy had run some test on her and it revealed that Libby's powers were stable now. It was then that Jimmy's radar picked up a strange object heading towards Retroville. Libby wanted to go see what it was, but the others said to take it easy and that they would deal with it. Cindy and Sheen headed out to see what the object was.

In Retroville, the people were watching in awe as a gold ship landed on the roof of the Candy Bar. A door on the side of the ship opened and out stepped Aseefa. The blue alien observed the crowd and then she began to speak.

"My name is Aseefa and I've come seeking a great warrior whose roar shook this planet and could be heard from the far reaches of space. I wish to fight this warrior to the death!"

The crowd whispered among themselves and then Cindy and Sheen arrived on the scene. The two young heroes had heard Aseefa's challenge and they knew what she was after.

"We will not give you your the warrior Aseefa. So why don't you get in your ship and get out of here." Said Cindy.

"I refuse. I've come all this way and I will not simply leave because you refuse to give me my challenger." Said Aseefa.

"Have it your way!" Said Sheen as he and Cindy charged forward.

Aseefa just smirked and then she unleashed a mighty burp blast.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Aseefa's burp blast was light green and it sent both Cindy and Sheen flying and crashing into a parked car. Both heroes groaned as Sheen waved his right hand in front of his face.

"Phew! That alien's burp aren't just powerful, they stink to!" Shouted Sheen.

Aseefa leaped down from the Candy Bar and approached the heroes. It was then that she heard a sound from above and looked up to see Libby arriving on the scene.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Libby as she landed on the ground to face Aseefa.

Aseefa grinned at Libby with enthusiasm.

"At last I found you. The warrior with the great roar."

"Yeah you found me and by the time I'm done with you your going to wish you haven't." Said Libby before she unleashed a great burp blast of her own.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The burp blast slammed into Aseefa and sent her flying and crashing into her ship. The ship exploded covering the roof in smoke. The crowd cheered thinking the battle was won, but then a burp blast blew the smoke away.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Aseefa stood on the roof with a few soot spots on her face and her ponytail undone, but other then that, she looked unharmed. The alien leaped down from the roof and faced Libby with a smirk, before she unleashed a burp blast at her.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Libby felt the blast push against her and start pushing her back. The heroine then opened her mouth and the burp blast began to get sucked into it. The burp blast grew smaller as it was sucked into Libby's mouth. Libby's cheeks were puffed out with Aseefa's burp gas in them and her eyes watered. Everybody watched as Libby closed her eyes and swallowed the burp gas.

GULP!

Libby opened her eyes and put a hand to her belly as it made a weird sound that sounded like a reverse burp.

"Pppppppprrrrrrruuuubbbbb!"

Aseefa starred at Libby in astonishment and grinned.

"You make me want to go all out!" Cheered Aseefa before she took a deep breath and fired a massive burp blast.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Libby countered with a burp blast of her own.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The two burp blast slammed into one another and their combined mighty not only shook the entire Earth, but also the entire galaxy!

Libby and Aseefa burped with all their might and little by little Libby's burp blast pushed it's way through Aseefa's burp blast until it hit the alien herself. The blast hit Aseefa and began to break down her molecular structure.

"So...I...lost. This warrior is...truly something. Truly a worthy opponent!" Thought Aseefa with a small smile as her body was reduced to atoms.

The dust cleared and Libby collapsed to her knees breathing hard. Cindy and Sheen went over to Libby to help her.

"Did I get her?" Asked Libby.

"You did."

Everyone turned to see Aseefa. The alien was no longer solid, but a clear blue cloud of gas in the shape of Aseefa.

"What happened to you?" Asked Cindy.

"My physical body was changed from a solid to a gas. The warrior has defeated me. Now warrior tell me your name." Said Aseefa.

"Liby." Said Liby.

"Libby you have bested me with your powers and there is only one thing left that I desire." Said Aseefa.

"What's that?" Asked Libby.

"I wish for you to absorb what's left of me and make me one with your powers. I would be honored to be a part of a great warrior such as yourself." Said Aseefa.

"Ok...a little weird, but I'll do it." Said Libby.

Libby began to suck in the gas that was Aseefa. The alien gave one last smile as her head was sucked into Libby's mouth. Libby then swallowed the gas.

GULP!

Libby put a hand on her belly as it made the weird sound.

"Ppppppprrrrruuuubbbbbbb!"

"Well I'm pretty sure I just ate an alien." Said Libby.

"Usually it's aliens that eat people." Said Sheen.

Libby then unleashed a burp blast into the air.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!"

He crowd of people cheered and praised their greatest hero. Libby gave a small smile and waved as the town cheered for it's heroes.

And so the day was saved once more.

The BBBBBBBBUUURRRRPPPP End.


End file.
